Obsession
by JeffSerpent
Summary: Unstable Love Rewritten. Kendall was out looking for a gift for his adoptive mom with his jackass brother and his friend one day. He got into an argument with them and left to his secret place, only to get taken and wake up chained to a bed with a psycho watching him and one of the mysterious kidnapers helping him. What will this obsession lead to? Slash, OOC, AU. Kames
1. Day 1 Part 1

_**A/N: Here is the rewrite of Unstable Love, with a new title and a new cover. I won't tell you much since it is all at the bottom. Anywho... Read, Relax, and Enjoy**_

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I sighed as I walked in the mall. I was shopping with my older brother, Carlos and his best friend, Logan. We were looking for something to give to our mom as a gift for her birthday. Our dad had given each of us one of his credit cards to buy a gift that she would love. While we It was annoying and he always took her out on a date in an attempt to distract her. It never did.

Carlos and Logan are both 19 years old. While I am only 18 years old. They finished school last year and they were taking a year off from school to relax, according to Logan. I, however, was still in school and was meant to graduate in about two months.

Even though I was going to graduate, nobody at school would miss me, and in return, I would miss nobody from the school. I don't even have any friends at all, in school. I'm not even sure anyone, including the teachers, knew who I was. I was somewhat happy to leave school and couldn't wait for the two months to run out.

Those few who did know me, only as the younger brother of 'The Great Captain of The Hockey Team, Carlos Garcia.' They would use me to try and get information out of me on Carlos and Logan. There were tons of girls, even guys, that were almost always flirting with the two. I was glad to give it to them. Only because of the effective way it irritated the two.

They showed me so many times that they so obviously didn't like me, even going as far to showing me that they hated me. Whenever they came up with an idea to bully me. they would carry it out. It could be a way of verbal abuse or physical abuse, but either way, they always found a way. The physical part I could handle, since that would only hurt for a little while, and then heal. However, the verbal part of the bullying, would hurt me and stay in my mind for a month, at least. Once it stayed with me for a whole year and pierced my thoughts at random times. I sighed as I thought of the very thing that still invaded my thoughts. and made me lock myself in my room that day.

_'You aren't even my real brother! Why don't you just leave this family since you don't belong here!? Just go find a ditch and die, save us all the trouble! I see why your real parents didn't want you and gave you away so fast! You are so damn infuriating!'_

Carlos always said something along those lines when I managed to piss him off enough to actually give me a second thought. It told me what he thought of me and showed me that he actually hated me. Logan would always agree with Carlos and even edged him on. They would get yelled at by our, I mean Carlos' mom and dad. Then they were forced to apologize to me a while after. Even though they said 'sorry', I could tell they didn't want to, if the resentment and anger in their voice was anything to go by. I knew they were right about me not being Carlos' real brother. But bringing my real parents into the whole thing really makes me wonder about them.

I wondered if Carlos and Logan were right. I wondered if my parents really thought that I was infuriating. I wondered if they never actually wanted me. All of the wondering would place me in a depressed state for days. So, I would lay my head down, hoping to go into a dreamless state so I wouldn't think about those unwanted thought about offing myself.

I looked over at a jewelry shop and saw a necklace that mom would love.

"Carlos, Logan, I'll be over there in the shop." I pointed at the Jewelry shop

"Yeah, yeah. Anything to get you away from me." Carlos waved his hand dismissively

"We'll be looking around for a present for Ms. Garcia ourselves. Why don't you meet us in the food court in an hour." Logan said sparing me a glance then smirked, "Maybe while you're in there, you could buy something for your girlfriend." Logan said sarcastically

"Oh, Logie, did you forget? He doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't even have any friends." Carlos laughed and Logan joined him

"How could I forget?" Logan questioned, looking at Kendall with distaste. "At first glance, you can tell what a useless, unwanted guy, he is." Logan said slyly and I glowered at him.

"Fuck you, and Fuck everything that you ever said. Forget about me and go home in that piece of trash you call a car. I may not have any friends, but at least I don't have a horrible personality like you!" I yelled at Logan and turned to look at Carlos, "And you. You can just go somewhere and die, just like you told me to do. And I may finally take your advice and see if that is the only way I'll get away from you. Have fun treating people like shit while you can, because eventually, you'll see that no one will ever love you and you can die alone." Once I was done, I briskly turned and stormed off towards the store.

There were many women in there but they all stared at me as I walked in. I ignored the stares as I walked over to the necklace I saw in the window. It wasn't long before one of the people who worked there came up to me and started talking.

"Can I help you?" she asked and I nodded

"How much is this necklace?" I asked

She looked at the necklace then looked at me. Head to toe. Her face just expressed curiosity. I could already tell what she was thinking. It would be 'Why is this young man asking me about that necklace which he obviously can't afford? I mean look at him, He has a worn down plaid button up shirt and jeans as well as those vans?'. Her face then went to a concerned and fearful look. Now she was thinking 'Oh god, what if he is going to steal it?'. She the looked me in my eyes with a cold expression

"Um, I don't think you would be able to afford that." she said calmly trying to hide the concern in her voice

"Well, I thought by now people would stop judging based on one's appearance." I said and she almost glared at me

"That necklace is twenty-five thousand dollars. Now if you don't have that I would love for you to leave." she said pushing my back towards the door

"Oh, I think I do have the money since I am the son of Mr. Louis Garcia." I said and she stopped pushing me

I took out his card and handed it to her. She hesitantly took the card and looked at it. She gasped when she came across the name on it. She looked up at me and started to apologize.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know you were the son of the famous Luis Garcia. I will get that necklace wrapped up for you." she said as she took the necklace and put it in a black box. She slid the card through the card reader. She handed me a bag with the black box and a bow on it, a receipt, and the card.

"Thank you and please come again." She said as I left the shop

I could not see the two jackasses anywhere so I took that chance to head for the front of the mall. If they think that I would meet them anywhere, they could go fuck themselves, or rather, each other, since I could tell that they were together. Nobody else could see it, which confused me, since I hated them and could tell more stuff about them than anyone else.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt someone staring at me. I snapped my head in the direction I thought the stare was coming from. I only saw people walking through the mall, minding their own business. I shook my head and turned back to leave the mall. I got outside quickly and I walked to the parking lot. It was bustling with people as well, for some odd reason, and I walked over to Carlos car. I had made a copy of his key one day, and I used that key to open the door. I threw the bag into the car, and put the credit card in the glove box then closed the door and locked it.

I felt someone's eyes on me again and I turned around quickly to find out who it was. I found a pair of brown eyes staring at me from across the parking lot. He was looking at me with a soft expression before he stepped into his car and drove off. I let out a sigh and left the mall. I walked on the sidewalk down the street planning to go to my hide out. I arrived at the place in less than ten minutes.

It was a cave like place that was right on the coast of the sea. The cave was large and had a little light that I had put there one day. I had found this cave when I was about fifteen. I had a fight with Carlos and I left the house. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up on the coast of the sea. I had looked out at the sea and loved how the moon would shine on the water and create a glow. I followed the coast and ended up at the cave, where the scene was even more beautiful. That day so happened to be a blue moon and I was hypnotized by the way the scene was. Ever since, when I had to calm down, I would show up here.

I sat down on the ground and stared out at the sea, watching the full moon and it's reflection on the sea. I sighed and laid down on the ground. I covered my eyes and tried to calm down and forget everything that Logan and Carlos had said. I made my body relax and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. Right before I heard footsteps approaching. I shot up and looked to see a figure approaching. The figure was illuminated by the glow of the moon and I quickly grabbed my light and shone it on the figure. I saw that he had short brown hair, hazel eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Kendall." He said in a low voice as he walked over to me. I started to crawl backwards because I saw that he was holding a gun. He chuckled as I hit a wall and gave my a grin that sent a shiver down my spine. I could do nothing but stare as he approached until he was directly in front of me. He caressed my cheek and settled his hand in the back of my neck. "Don't be scared, Kendall. I promise that I will let you live after the one thing I want is accomplished." He smirked sadistically before pushing something in the back of my neck that made me blackout.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I picked up Kendall bridal style and carried him out of the cave. I walked on the coast of the sea to the road and soon saw the car that I would be driving this blonde one. I smirked as I heard his phone start to ring. I pulled the phone out of his front pocket and looked at the caller ID that showed:_ Fucking __Douchebag_. I stared at the ID for a moment before I picked it up and put it to my ear.

_'Kendall where the hell are you dumbass. We have been in the food court for ten minutes. Just get your ass over here before I kick your useless ass.'_ a voice yelled and my smirk grew wider

"I hope that you weren't close to Kendall, because as far as I can tell, you won't hear or see him again. Goodbye." I said smugly before ending the call. I threw the phone on the ground, pulled my gun from it's holster, and shot the phone. I leaned down, after arranging Kendall so he wouldn't fall, picked up the phone and all the pieces of it I could, and threw it into the sea. I let out a breath and went to the car. I opened the passenger, placed Kendall in it, and entered the drivers side.

I rummaged threw my glove department and took out a bottle of sleeping pills. I opened Kendall's mouth, placed a pill on Kendall's tongue. I reached in my backseat, and grabbed a bottle of water from the case. After opening the bottle, I put it to my lips and sipped some. Then, I grabbed Kendall and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his and let the water flow from my mouth to his. While his mouth was being filled with water, I rubbed the front of his neck, making him swallow the water and the pill. I pulled away when all the water was out of my mouth and it was all gone from his mouth.

I, then wiped away the water that trickled down the corner of my mouth from the exchange, and pulled out my phone. I looked through the contacts until I got the one that I wanted. I pressed call and put the phone against my ear. It rung three times before it was answered.

_'You got him?'_ a familiar voice asked and I nodded

"Yeah. Set the things up. We'll be there in two hours, at most." I answered and received an approving 'hmm'

_'Alright. Everything will be ready by the time that.' _he paused_ 'Just keep him safe. That was a part of the deal.' _He finished before ending the call and I rolled my eyes

"You don't have to worry about that." I murmured looking at the blonde, "I won't let him out of my sight." I sighed as I started the car and drove to where Kendall where be staying, bleeding, undoubtedly becoming traumatized, and eventually fall for me. I smirked and glanced at the blonde. _'And I'll be the cause of all of it.'_

* * *

_**A/N: So I actually found my plot and some of the chapters that I updated. I kinda had to push my computer back as far as it would go and found some of the documents, and the plot that I wanted for it, so it is now renewed. I hope you like the new chapter. I won't be going in the exact same direction that I did the last time, if you can tell from the first chapter. I will have some of the main points from last time but the overall story will be similar, yet different from the story that I posted before. Also, I will, if not already, delete the other stories, and put all of my time into this story. Anyways,**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Day 1 part 2

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in two weeks but I have been to the hospital a couple times and then there was a death in Louis' family, then was a project in my art class. I just decided to take this whole week off from school to help Louis get through the death and hopefully he'll get through this. So my updates will be pretty erratic for this month. I will try my hardest to update though. Anyways, Relax, Read, and Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I made it to the house in the middle of the woods in a little less than 2 hours. I shook my head as I saw the huge van parked outside of it. _I guess those three are already here. _Parking the car next to the van, I got out of my side of the car and walked over to the passengers side to get Kendall. Once I did, I carried him, bridal style, to the door of the house and kicked the door two times. The door opened to reveal a brunette and I rolled my eyes as he looked at Kendall.

"You gonna let me it, or stare at him all day? 'Cause you know I have to do a few things to him." I said and he nodded, moving aside to let me in

"Yo, Jay. I see you got the blonde. What did you do to him?" I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw Dak staring at him with wide eyes. I looked down and saw that there was a slight bruise from where I grabbed him, forming on his neck.

"Oh, nothing. Come here for a second will you?" I ordered and he walked over to me. I put my hand on his neck and looked at him in the eye before I put some pressure on the nerve there. His eyes closed and I let him go as he fell to the ground. I sighed and started to walk away, "Throw some cold water on him to wake him up!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs and went to the back room. I kicked the door open and saw the dark room. It had black walls, a queen sized bed against the farthest wall from the door, a window with a locked gate, and a nightstand next to the bed.

I carried Kendall over to the bed and set him down on the bed. I then proceeded to undress him. When I got him down to his underwear, I threw the clothes in the corner and looked at him, fully taking in the view. Then, I looked in the nightstand, finding five sets of chains. I pulled them out and set them on top of the stand before grabbing one of Kendall's arms and tying the chain around it, then tying it around the frame of the bed.

I repeated this for his other arm and both of his legs. I then got the to the final chain and I contemplated whether to put it around the neck or around his torso. I decided on the former and once it was tight around his neck, but not too tight, I tied it to the frame and sat down on the bed as I waited for him to wake up, which wouldn't be too long. Since the nerve thing was only going to make him go unconscious and the pill would only last about two hours.

* * *

_**Kendall POV**_

I don't really know what happened but, I couldn't open my eyes. I had felt like there was a cloud going over all my thoughts and I couldn't even feel anything that was happening. However, the cloud started to get lighter. Like I was coming out of the unconscious state. I was starting to come to. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry for the moment. I closed my eyes and waited for them to refocus. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a black ceiling.

I tried to sit up, but I felt a cold metal around my neck. I then tried to move my arms and legs, but there was the same cold metal around them, holding them to whatever it is I am on. I tilted me head as much as I could and saw that the metal was chains, holding me to the frame of a bed. I attempted to pull my wrist out of the chain in a hope to get the chains to loosen, but had no such luck.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to figure out where I was. They snapped back open when I felt a breeze on my legs. But, I had jeans on the last time I checked and there was no way for wind to get into them. I lifted my head as much as I could and saw that I didn't have my shirt on or my jeans. I was only in my boxer-briefs. I looked up when I saw movement near my legs and all the color drained from my face as I saw the man who had the gun, sitting on the bed, looking at me with a smirk.

"Hello Kendall." he said and a shiver went down my spine

"Why am I here?" I asked and the man sat up

"I'm glad you're awake. You've been out for hours." he said as he crawled up my body. He either ignored my question or didn't hear me. I would have bet on the former.

"I can't wait any longer. Kendall, I have to have you. Right. Now." he breathed as he closed his eyes and pushed his lips to my own. Shocked I pulled back and he laughed breathlessly, "I thought you would do that. And that's exactly why you have this chain around your neck." he laughed and smashed his lips to my own, again. I felt one hand trail down my chest and stopped at my nipple. He swirled his hand around it and pinched it. I struggled to get away but it did no good, and only made the man laugh. I heard a throat clearing and the man looked back at door, to see another guy. A brunette, that had brown eyes and a beautiful face.

"What do you want Jett?" the man above me growled and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Get off Kendall and get your ass downstairs. _Those two_ want to speak to you." he spat and the man sighed before looking at me. He smashed his lips to mine and I struggled to get away. He pulled away, got up and left without another word. Jett stood in the doorway and looked at me with a sad expression. I looked at him with fear and his face became pained before he walked over to me and sighed. He looked at the chains and shook his head. He put his hand out and pulled on the chains slightly, loosening them. Then he did the same for my other arm, my neck, and my legs.

I sighed as I felt better and I looked up to thank him but, he just shook his head and left me to be on the bed. Once he got to the door and turned around to look at me.

"Your face is... odd." was all he said before he left the room and I was gaping at the door for five minutes before the man came back in. He looked slightly angry and that brought back my fear. He took one look at me and smirked as he walked over to me.

"Aw... Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you... much." he patted my cheek and I edged away from his touch. His statement only made me feel more fear.

"Where am I? And Where are my clothes?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end of it. He chuckled darkly and brought his knees on the bed and threw one of his legs on the other side of me, essentially straddling my hips. He leaned down and his breath fanned my face. I tensed and he smirked

"Did you take my clothes?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm

"Yeah. I did. It took all I had not to run my hands over your body. However, I am not that vile as to have my way with an unconscious victim... I would so rather having you awake while I do that." he leaned down to my ear, "I love to hear people scream as they are under me. And you aren't an exception to this love." he whispered and I shivered in fear. Suddenly his body was removed from my own.

"You just can't keep your fucking hands to yourself, can you?" I opened my eyes, unsure of when I closed them, and looked up to see Jett glaring at him. His eyes flickered to me and softened before the man spoke again.

"What the hell do you want, now?" he asked exasperated and Jett's features hardened again

"Get the fuck downstairs and go to Dak. He is starting to send the email. I'll meet you downstairs with Kendall." Jett said and I mentally relaxed. For some reason, Jett made me calm. I felt like I knew him before. It also helped that he seemed to be at least civil to me.

The man glared at Jett and let out a 'fuck you' before he started to walk back to me. I tensed and waited for him to reach me, however it never came. Jett grabbed the man by his shoulder and spun him around. Jett leaned in and whispered in his ear. I saw the man tense before he scoffed and stormed out of the room. Jett shook his head and walked over to me.

"Don't worry. I will try to keep him from hurting you. But there is only so much I can do." Jett said as he got to me. He put his knee on the bed and reached above me to get to the chains. My breath hitched as I saw him touch the chains. He looked down and smiled in apology, then faced the chains again. I had to force my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to watch it. A few moments later, my wrist fell and Jett sighed as he climbed over me. I tensed at that but Jett only smiled. He then removed the other chain and did the same for both my legs and the one around my neck. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Come on." Jett put his hand out for me to grab and I did, letting him pull me up and suddenly my knees buckled and I almost fell. Jett held my waist and threw my arm over his shoulder before grabing me behind my knees and scooping me up, bridal style and started to walk out the door as I blushed for an unknown reason.

"Sorry I have to do this. The pills that James forced you to take are still in your system so they are making your body weak. Also, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be helping these bastards. So, you won't have to worry about me hurting you." Jett said and I was confused

"Then why are you doing this?" I questioned and he looked down at me. He stared for a while before shaking his head as he got to the steps.

"Ironic that you did the same thing that I did. I blocked you from my memory and when I saw you, it all came back to me. But your memory is still blocking me. I just hope you can remember me before this whole thing is over." he sighed and looked at me again, "I've looked for you for so long." he said before we got to the bottom of the stairs and I lost my chance to ask him questions.

"Wow Jett, already carrying _Kendy _around like he can't walk. Overprotective aren't you." a guy with a lot of baggy clothes on said. Jett glared at him before putting me down on a chair and stomped over to him. He whispered something in his ear as he went in his pocket and pulled out something shiny. Jett pressed his thumb down on it and a knife slid out of it. He brought it to the other guy's neck and pulled back with a smirk. I looked at the other guy and saw his face was full of fear.

"Got it, Wayne?" Jett asked in a sickly sweet tone and Wayne nodded curtly. Jett smiled, closed the pocket knife and slide it back into his pocket.

"Alright. Now that Jett has scared the crap out of Wayne again, why don't we get on with the job that we are supposed to be doing." the man, who I now know is James, suggested and took out a phone, "Dak get the computer together, as well as the email to Mr. Garcia." James ordered and a guy with brown hair nodded before turning to the computer and typing a lot of different things.

"Hello is this Mr. Garcia?" James asked, now on the phone. He looked at me and smirked

"I believe we have something that you are currently missing." he said before taking the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker.

_'-the police. Who are you?' _Dad's voice came through the phone and I kept my mouth shut.

"I am someone that you don't have to know the identity of, however I think you know a Kendall. Is that true?" James asked looking at me

'_... Yes. Why__?__' _dad asked hesitantly

"Well, it just so happens that I am currently in possession of a Kendall." he walked over to me, passing Jett, and came to me, "Isn't that right, Kendall?" he asked, putting the phone close to me but I kept my mouth closed. He smirked . "I said isn't that right, Kendall?" he asked as something sharp and cold penetrated my shoulder, causing me to scream.

_'What do you want?'_ dad asked as I panted and tried to get the thing in my shoulder out, however, James was standing behind me and holding it. He sat the phone on a table out of my reach and I felt something cold press against my neck.

"Well, knowing that you are beyond rich standard. I want a compensation of 10 million dollars by this time next week." James said and there was a gasp through the phone. I looked up looked for Jett. I thought back to what he said before we got down here, _'Sorry I have to do this.' _He wasn't sorry. He let me get stabbed like this. I spotted Jett and saw that he was shaking as he glared behind me, most likely at James. I looked down at the thing that was on my neck and saw that it was a pocket knife. Is that why Jett didn't do anything.

_'I'll see what I can do.' _he replied before the line went dead

"Hmm. I thought it would take more convincing." James said before fingers pressed against the back of my neck and I blacked out.

* * *

_**Carlos**_** POV**

I felt kind of guilty for what I said to Kendall at the mall and it felt weird since I never actually felt any type of thing besides success as I insulted Kendall until he couldn't take it anymore. I was a little upset with Logan as well, but that would mean I am a hypocrite since I've made worse insults in the years that Kendall sneak his way into my family. I drove home with Logan and got home just in time to hear the tail end of dad's conversation on the phone. He shut his phone and paced the porch. I approached him hesitantly and stopped when his head snapped in my direction.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Kendall

"Kendall got kidnapped." he said and my heart dropped

"W-what?" I stuttered and dad sighed

"Kendall got kidnapped and the one that kidnapped him expects me to pay ten million to get Kendall back." dad said coldly

"Then pay him. It's not like ten million is going to put a dent in your account." I said quickly and I caught Logan looking at me confused

"No, I'm not going to pay him. I'll just let him do whatever he want with Kendall." dad said and I gaped at him. Dad was usually very compassionate and caring for others well-being. To hear him say that they can do whatever they want to Kendall was unbelievable.

"B-but he's your son." I said in disbelief and he glared at me

"Carlos, you are my son. Kendall is simply a boy I adopted. Mainly to make our family stronger in a way. However he did no such thing. He isn't successful in school. He isn't popular. He makes no money. And the way he chooses to dress is awful. To me, the people who kidnapped him are doing me a favor." I gasped and backed away from him as if he was the plague

"Fine. If you don't care about him, I'll find him." I said and dad scoffed

"Please. Don't try to tell me that you care about him. I heard all the things you said about him and none showing that you cared about him. In fact it's the exact opposite." dad said curtly and I only shook my head. I agreed with him but still.

"I don't care about him. But I don't want him to get hurt or even die." I said before I ran back to my car. I jumped in it, shoved the key in the ignition and started the car. Right as I was about to drive away, the door on the other side opened and Logan stepped in.

"Logan, I swear if you have anything to say-"

"I'm coming with you." he said as he took my phone. He typed some things in it and waited a few moments before he said, "Go to the beach." I nodded and took off. Knowing that if, no when I find Kendall, I will not be coming back to that house with that man. I'll make sure Kendall will be living with me, in a loft that I bought without mom and _that man_ knowing. Hopefully with Logan in the loft as well.

* * *

_**A/N: I know that this is very different from the last story that I posted but hopefully you'll like this story better. Who else hates Carlos dad in this story? Anywho,**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Day 1 Part 3

_**A/N: I've been thinking of just making the update date every other Sunday or Monday since this seems to keep happening. I am sorry for the long wait but hopefully you'll love the chapter enough to forgive me. This one is mainly about Jett and Kendall. With some James, Carlos, and Logan.**_

* * *

_**Jett POV**_

After James pressed against Kendall's pressure point, he went limp and I sighed. Damn Kendall and the fucker who is supposedly his father. I knew how to tell how a person is feeling through the tone of their voice, and that bastard was feeling frustrated. Not fearful, not cautious, not angry. Not the emotions that one should feel when their kid is kidnapped, but frustrated. I had a bad feeling about the bastard. However, right now, I has to make sure that Kendall is safe for as long as I can.

James was currently picking up a limp and half-naked Kendall. He threw Kendall over his shoulder and looked at me. I glared at him as he only smirked at me. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but he turned to Dak. "Keep a track on Mr. Garcia. I don't trust him and I won't be surprised if he ignores the threat." James ordered and Dak nodded as he turned back to the computer and typed a few things.

James turned and started to walk towards the stairs. If he thought that I was just going to take Kendall upstairs and stay with him, he was sadly mistaken. I tapped Dak, making him look up at me. I motioned for the stairs, silently telling him I was going to follow James and Kendall. He nodded and I left, skipping stairs as I ran after them. I got to the room just in time as James was lying Kendall on the bed. He turned around as he heard the footsteps and scoffed.

"Won't you give the overprotective brother thing a fucking break for a minute! You know I'm not as vile to rape him when he's unconscious!" He exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows at him in question. He growled and pulled at his hair as he paced the room. I looked at him closely and noticed that he was sweating, breathing heavily, and when I saw his eyes, they were almost all black. I sighed as I went into my pocket and grabbed my car keys.

"Go and take your pills, dumbass. You're starting to break down." I tossed them the keys and he caught them at the last minute. He looked up at me confused and I shrugged, not understanding my actions either. He simply nodded and left. I went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I looked at Kendall for a second before I pulled the sheets from under him and put them over top of him.

I sighed and ran my hand through his hair as I remembered him being calmed by that. Kendall started to wake up as I continued to run my hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and landed on me. He seemed to relax as he saw me. I felt stir in me when he smiled, albeit a small on. He sighed contently, eyes fluttering shut and I continued to run my hands through his hair.

"I knew that I remembered you from somewhere." he muttered and I looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his eyes to look at me and smiled larger than the last one. "You're Jett Stetson, right?" he asked and I nodded. Suddenly I was being pulled towards him, and his soft sobs broke through the silence around us. I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could, from the awkward position. I combed my hand through his hair with on hand, and with the other, I rubbed small circled on his back.

"I missed you so much, Jett." he sobbed and I moved myself so that I could lay down with him. When I did, he held me tighter and buried his face in my chest. "Jett... You were always on my mind when I was alone. Not the horrible people that was known as my biological parents. I tried to put you out of my mind, thinking that you would be better off without me. Better off without someone who only brings pain with them. Someone who would most likely get you-"

"Kendall, don't ever think of yourself like that. I haven't been myself since you were given away. It was so painful for me that I actually blocked it from my memories. I blocked you, I blocked everything we did together, I basically blocked my whole childhood. I felt so empty. Like everyday something was missing. Like I was just going through the motions of living. I saw you for the first time in 13 years, last year, with those two douche bags. When I saw you, everything I blocked came back to me. I wanted to go over there, see if you would remember me, and take you back. I didn't want to be away from you again." I said tears coming to my eyes

"Is that why you did this?" it was so quiet and said in such a soft voice that I almost didn't hear it. But, I did and I took a sharp intake of breath at the question.

"This wasn't intentional. I swear. And I would never hurt you. If I could prevent you from getting hurt, I would. Which is what I'm doing with keeping James away." I pleaded for him to understand I didn't want for this to happen. To happen like this.

"Jett... I don't care if this was intentional or not. I know that you would never hurt me. And I am actually glad that this happened. If anything came from it, it would be seeing you again. Being able to talk to you again. I missed you." Kendall said softly and before I could reply to him, I heard his soft snores. I sighed as I pulled him closer to me and combed my hand through his hair. I could still remember the last time I did this. On the same day that Kendall was taken from me.

* * *

_Flashback ~ Age: 5_

_I was laying in bed, enjoying my dreams of flying high in the sky and blue skies. I looked down and saw a bunch of horses running. They looked up and I waved at them with a huge grin on my face. I laughed and wanted to fly down to them and ride on one of their backs. Before that could happen, I felt something wrap around my waist and was pulled towards something warm. I opened my eyes and saw reddish blonde hair and knew it was my brother._

_"What's wrong, Kendy?" I asked, hearing small sobs coming from him_

_"I had a nightmare, Jett." Kendy said in a small voice_

_"What was it about?" I combed my hand through his hair, knowing it would calm him down. I smiled when he calmed down slightly._

_"It was about me getting taken away from you." he said and my hand stopped. I pulled him closer to me and continued to run my hand through his hair._

_"That's not going to happen. I'll make sure to stay with you. I will follow you if I had to. Even if it did, I will make sure to follow you and save you from whoever took you from me." I said and he pulled away from me to look up. I stared down at the wide green eyes, with tears flowing out of them._

_"Really?" he asked hopefully and I nodded_

_"Yeah. Now go to sleep." I kissed his forehead and he giggled before burying his head in my chest_

_"I love you, Jett." he said and I heard his light snores. I smiled and closed my eyes._

_"I love you too, Kendy." I replied and fell asleep again_

* * *

_I woke up to a knock on the door before it opened. I opened my eyes to look at it and saw mom and dad step through. I smiled at them and looked back down at Kendy, who was still asleep, with his thumb in his mouth. I smiled and shook him slightly. He looked up and I kissed his forehead._

_"Come on, Kendy. Time to get up." I said and he shook his head and closed his eyes again._

_"Fine." I said before I started tickling him. He laughed as he tried to get away from me, but I wouldn't let him._

_"Okay. I'm up." he cried and I hugged him. I got out of my bed and pulled him out too. I, then took his hand and walked over to mom and dad._

_"Morning." I said and they returned it before walking out the door. I followed them, pulling a sleepy Kendy with me. We got to the living room and I climbed on the couch. Kendy followed me and laid his head on my shoulder. He fell asleep very quickly and I looked up to see two people I didn't know sitting on the other couch._

_"Hi." I waved at them and they smiled tightly_

_"These are the twins. This is Jett and the one sleeping is Kendall. Which one do you want?" dad asked and I looked at him confused_

_"Kendall." the woman said and dad nodded. He walked over to us and picked up Kendy. He put him in the lady's arms. The man pulled out money and gave it to dad before they both got up and walked to the front door._

_"Where are they going with Kendy?" I yelled as I got off the couch and went to chase them but was held back by my dad. I thrashed around in his grip, trying to get away. I was forced to watch Kendy get taken from me. I felt tears fall down my face but I kept trying to get away. I heard a car drive away but I still tried to get out of the grip. It wasn't until an hour later that I stopped doing anything. I blacked out and went limp in the man's grip._

_When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything that happened to me. Anything that was in my past. I couldn't remember why there was another bed in my room. I couldn't remember anything and I felt empty because of it. Like I will soon fall apart. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them, trying to keep myself from falling apart._

_Flashback End_

* * *

I sighed as I continued to comb my hand through Kendall's hair. I closed my eyes as I felt tears pool in them. I felt one of the tears fall and I opened my eyes. If one would escape they all would. I looked at my sleeve covered arm that was moving through Kendall's head and I pulled it down. Seeing the slowly fading lines on the skin reminded me of the emptiness I felt and the thing I did to try to feel something else. I've done it from age fifteen to a year ago. I had done it to try and fill the emptiness that I felt. Dak had tried to stop me and the day I saw Kendall again, he did stop me.

* * *

_Flashback ~ Age: 17_

_"Jett, you have to stop cutting yourself. Doing that won't fill anything. Only bring you closer to the edge of death." Dak pleaded and I sighed. He had been going on and on about this since he found me. I had been in my room and right after I cut my arm, Dak walked into it and went crazy over the scene, while I simply rolled my eyes at him. We were currently walking back to my car, to go to his house._

_"You can keep saying that but you don't know how I feel. I swear, ever since I was five I felt empty and I can't remember anything before one weird day. I swear, it's like I'm missing half my body. I can't really describe it. And cutting helps me with coping with the emptiness, it even helps prove to me that it isn't all I can feel." I explained as best as I can explain_

_"That is not a good enough reason to put your life in danger. You are human. You feel things. You have emotions. And you are supposed to live. Not inflict pain on yourself." Dak said exasperated and I shook my head_

_"You still don't understand." I said and looked across the street. I saw three people across the street, walking the opposite way we were walking. There were two short guys, walking slightly farther ahead of the tall blonde. I swear he looked familiar to me. I looked at the tall one with reddish blonde hair and a name came to me._

_"Kendy..." I whispered_

_"Kendall, hurry up!" the latino yelled at the tall one, whose gaze snapped up from the ground. He walked faster to catch up to them. Kendall looked around I saw his green eyes, which seemed to fill the emptiness in me._

_"Beautiful, isn't he?" a voice I despised came from behind me_

_"What the hell do you want?" I sneered as I looked at James and Wayne. I glared at them and James only raised his eyebrows in question while Wayne seemed to shrink under my glare._

_"It's odd, isn't it? That he is supposed to be your twin brother. I guess you really are fraternal." James inquired and I looked at him like he had just grown two heads_

_"I don't have a brother, much less a twin brother." he must have been stupid if he thought we were brothers. James whistled and nodded his head._

_"You really did block everything, huh?" he shook his head and let out a sigh as he looked across the street at the three who just getting into a car. James sighed, getting my attention._

_"You really don't believe me, do you?" he asked_

_"No we don't. Now come on, Jett." Dak said dragging me to my car  
_

_"Just ask your parents! They traded Kendall for money and it was easier when they learned that your memories blocked! They'll tell you if you ask." James yelled as Dak pushed me in the passengers side and he got in the drivers side. He took off in the direction of his house._

_Flashback End_

* * *

I did ask them and told me I had a twin that they gave up for adoption. Their reasoning for that being that at the time dad had just got laid over and had to make some money. I was horrified that they could easily give away their child without a second thought. Though, after learning that, I stopped cutting myself and when I heard that James was planning to kidnap Kendall and hold him for ransom, I had to step in to keep him safe. Even if that meant Kendall would hate me for participating in the kidnapping of him, which thankfully, he doesn't. Dak's reason for joining me was that if Kendall is what stopped me from cutting myself, he would do all he could to help me.

I looked down at my brother and hoped we would stay together. I wish we would get out of this whole situation unscathed.

"I missed you too, Kendy." I said before sleep overtook me

* * *

_**Carlos POV**_

I parked in the parking lot a little ahead of the beach, where Logan said to go. We got out of the car, with Logan looking at the phone and walking down the beach. He reached the shore line in confusion then at the phone again. He dropped his hand and looked around. He let out a breath of relief as he spotted something on the ground a few feet away. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"This is the circuit board of his phone." Logan said as he examined the small thing. I looked at it with a confused expression.

"What is that doing on the ground?" I voiced my thoughts and Logan looked to the ground again

"The phone was destroyed." Logan said as I looked down and saw a small hole in the ground. I looked up at Logan with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him something but Logan shook his head. "There's no blood. Kendall isn't hurt." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So where did he take Kendall? Where are they now?" I asked, knowing that Logan wouldn't know the answer. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"We should find somewhere to sleep. We'll pick up the search in the morning." Logan started to walk away. I wanted to protest, but I knew Logan was right.

"Fine." I agreed as we got to my car. I jumped into my car and Logan followed. I stomped on the gas and pealed out of the parking lot, onto the street. I drove over to a hotel and parked the car in the lot and got out the car. I definitely wasn't going to go back to that house with the bastard in it. I went up to the front desk and asked the lade there for a room. I gave the her my card and she returned it with a key card. We went the elevator and got off on the fourth floor. We walked to the room and I unlocked the door. It was a standard hotel room, with two beds, a television in front of the beds, and a door to the bathroom.

I walked over to the bed and fell on it. I felt the bed dip then felt a hand on my back. I sighed as Logan rubbed circles on my back. I turned my head and saw him staring at me with a frown.

"Why did you want to search for Kendall?" he asked and I gaped at him, "No, I mean, you and I have both told him to, basically kill himself. Why after all the things we said to him. Everything we did, would you want to now try to save him?" he asked and I didn't think the answer even needed to be said.

"Because he deserves to live." I said and Logan shook his head

"Carlos, that doesn't answer the question. He could have easily killed himself and would you have felt as righteous then?" he asked and I stared at him trying to see through the neutral mask he put on, and failed.

"I wouldn't. But not because of the reasons you're thinking. I would feel guilty, regretful, and feel like shit." I said looking anywhere but at Logan. After a few moments, I felt the bed dip more before an arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to a warm body.

"I knew you would say that. Carlos, there is no doubt that you had a big heart. It's just that you hide it under the personality that took over you while in high school. It's like the moment we joined the hockey team, the loving, excitable, and fun person turned into a cold, condescending, mocking person I hate. I do the same thing that you do to try to show you're not alone and that you won't hate yourself. But, the old Carlos showed himself today and it gave me hope for that you can revert back to your old personality. Please... let this unfortunate situation show you that you never know what's going to happen. Let it keep your great personality. I love you and I want the old you back. I want you back." he said and I chuckled, which caused him to scoff and sit up and glare at me. "What the hell are you chuckling about?" he asked and I grinned at him

"Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shh, no-one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back, want-want you, want you back." I sang and at the end I grunted and started to laugh. I heard Logan snicker and knew I had him.

"See! That's the Carlos I missed." Logan kissed me and I sighed

"But I know what you're saying. I'm going to stop all of this stuff. And I wanted to ask you, will you move in with me after we save Kendall?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Move in with you?" he asked and I smiled

"Yeah. I bought a loft and I've been thinking of having you there with me. If you want, that is." I answered bashfully and he nodded

"Yes." I hugged and kissed him passionately. We laid down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the progress. And I am thinking of doing a sequel - due to the previous version of this story I've been reading over and this story - and that sequel includes Carlos and Logan, maybe with the other three (James, Kendall, and Jett). It may be a prequel of this story, when they were in high school and Carlos' personality started to fall apart. Or it might be after this situation and Logan just moves in with Carlos, not knowing the dangers that await them.** **Anyways tell me what you think of this chapter and the ideas.****  
**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
